The Accidental Avalanche/Transcript
KION: Careful everybody. It gets really steep up here. MAKINI: I don't remember having to climb a mountain that last time I went to the...Tree of Life. ONO: Perhaps, that's because he map in the lair shows the path going over the mountains. KION: But going over the mountain should be quicker. ANGA: Sure, if you can make it. KION: We're the Lion Guard, one mountain isn't going to get in our wway. FULI: Kion! BUNGA: I gottcha. Zuka zama! I take it back, you got me. FULI: (Gasp) ONO: Oh. Thanks, Anga. ANGA: Yup. ALL: Woah BESHTE: Twende Kiboko! BUNGA: Hoo-hoo- ha! That was fun! KION: Good job, Beshte. Now, let's try that again. FULI: Kion? Maybe we really should just go around the mountain? KION: It'd take too long. (GRUNTS) I'm the leader of the Lion Guard and I say we go this way. FULI: Kion, are you okay? KION: I'm fine. I just wanna get to the Tree of Life as fast as possible. MAKINI: Oh! Maybe they need a shortcut. FULI: Couldn't hurt to ask. BESHTE: Yeah. They sure look friendly. ONO: Beshte, who are "they?" BESHTE: A family of monkeys. Up in a hot spring not far from here. ONO: Oh. They must be snow monkeys. ANGA: Want me to ask? KION: I guess. Just make it fast. ANGA: Yep. Anga lenga! ONO: What a tick, snow monkeys are afraid of large birds, large birds try to eat them! BUNGA: Too late. YUKI: Have you noticed the roots taste better when you dip them in the spring? (CRUNCHING) Mmm. Oh, my. BOTH: Mmm. ANGA: Hi. SNOW MONKEYS: (SCREAMING) YUKI: Giant eagle! Giant eagle! ANGA: I'm just... Quit it. I... Oh... (SIGHS) Never mind. YUKI: Well done. Good thorwing. Kimyo, go pick up the roots. ANGA: They... Didn't wanna talk. KION: Did you even try asking them? BESHTE: Don't worry, Anga You didn't know those snow monkeys would be afraid of you. BUNGA: Or were you afraid of them? (CHUCKLES) She did fly back here pretty fast didn't she? But I'm sure you weren't scared. Why would you be? Bunch of monkeys? You were just... KION: Enough joking around! We need to get to the next moja kwa moja stone! Now! FULI: You think Kion could use some Tuliza? MAKINI: Oh! Good idea. Uh-oh. We're out. KION: (SIGHS) I'm tired of all this ice and snow. If only there's another way. Hey. We don't need to go over the mountain. We can go through it. Everybody, stay behind me. BESHTE: He's gonna use the Roar? BUNGA: (LAUGHS) Oh, yeah! Blast a hole right through that mountain, Kion! FULI: Not a good idea. Kion. You know you have trouble controlling the Roar when your scar's bothering you. KION: I'm fine, Fuli. Now get behind me. FULI: Ugh. KION: (ROARS) YUKI: Look at that. Faces in the clouds. FULI: Did it work? KION: I'm not sure. BUNGA: Hoo-hoo-ha! What a Roar! (RUMBLING) BUNGA: It was so loud, it's like I can still here it! BESHTE: I, I think I still can. ONO: Uh... I don't think that's the Roar. ANGA: It isn't. It's snow. Sliding down the mountain. ONO: Hapanna! It's an avalanche. KION: Everyone, take cover! FULI: Kion, the snow monkeys. They're in the path of the avalanche, too. KION: Huh. Of course. The snow monkeys. We gotta help 'em. ANGA: I won't be much help. They think I wanna to eat them. KION: Then keep Ono and Makini safe. ANGA: Got it. KION: Everyone else, let's go! MAKINI: Thanks, Anga. YUKI: Avalanche! Run! SNOW MONKEYS: (SCREAMING) NABASU: (SCREAMING) FULI: Huwezi! Got ya! HITASHI: (SCREAMING) BESHTE: Twende Kiboko! (GRUNTS) I got ya! KIMYO: (WHIMPERING) BUNGA: Heads up! Zuka zama! YUKI: Oh, my! (SCREAMS) KION: You okay? YUKI: I... I think so. KION: Is everyone all right? FULI: We're fine. NABASU: Yep. BUNGA: Whee! KIMYO: Yeah! BUNGA: We're ready for another ride, right? KIMYO: Yeah! KION: Beshte! BESHTE: (GRUNTS) We're good. ANGA: So are we. YUKI: (SHRIEKS) The giant eagle's back! Hurry! Hide back here! BESHTE: You're right, Ono. They really don't like large birds. KION: You don't have to be scared of Anga. She's a nice bird. YUKI: Okay. But tell her to stop staring at us. ONO: Snow monkeys don't like to be stared at. Common knowledge, really. ANGA: Fine. I'll remember to blink. YUKI: Oh! And thank you all for saving us from that avalanche. HITASHI: Yes. KIMYO: Thanks. NABASU: Arigato! YUKI: It's just too bad you couldn't save our home, too. KIMYO: Mom, it's not their fault. There was an avalanche. KION: Actually, it is. It's my fault. I caused the avalanche. YUKI: You did? HITASHI: We thought it was the faces in the sky. NABSU: Yeah. They were roaring really loud. KION: That was me. I'm the one who roared. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to destroy your home. KIMYO: It's okay. There are other hot springs. Apology accepted. BESHTE: Aw. That's nice. MAKINI: Oh. Then I guess we can go now. FULI: Yeah. Maybe find some Tuliza? KION: No. I need to make it up to them. Don't worr. We'll find you a new home. FULI: We will? But, Kion.. KIMYO: Ooh! Will it have an even bigger hot spring? NABSU: And lots of food? KION: Yes. It'll have everything you need. Just tell us what you want. YUKI: What we want in a new home? ♪''So what is the home'' ♪''Of a snow monkey's dreams?'' ♪''Some snow and some food'' ♪''And some water that steams'' ♪''Our needs are so simple'' ♪''No need for extremes'' ♪''To find a new home'' ♪''Of a snow monkey's dreams'' ♪''But we gotta have snow'' ♪''No way around that'' ♪''Snow monkeys know that'' ♪''The snow's where it's at'' ♪''Also, a hot spring'' ♪''If you find us one, please'' ♪''So when the wind stings'' ♪''We stay warm and don't freeze'' ♪''So what is the home'' ♪''Of a snow monkey's dreams?'' ♪''Some snow and some food'' ♪''And some water that steams'' ♪''Our needs are so simple'' ♪''No need for extremes'' ♪''To find a new home'' ♪''Of a snow monkey's dreams'' ♪''For food, we like roots'' ♪''And some kind of flowers'' ♪''Leaf buds and shoots'' ♪''We can eat them for hours'' ♪''Flat rocks for basking'' ♪''They don't need to be wide'' ♪''And while we're asking'' ♪''Perhaps an ice slide'' ♪''This is the home'' KIYMO AND NABSU: ♪''(This is the home)'' YUKI'': '' ♪''Of a snow monkey's dreams'' KIYMO AND NABSU: '' ♪''(Of a snow monkey's dreams) YUKI'': '' ♪''Some snow and some food '' ♪''And some water that steams'' KIYMO AND NABSU: ♪''(Water that steams)'' YUKI'': '' ♪''Our needs are so simple '' ♪''No need for extremes'' ♪''To find a new home'' ♪''Of a snow monkey's dreams'' ♪''To find a new home'' ♪''Of a snow monkey's dreams'' YUKI: Is that too much to ask? KION: I think we can do that, right? FULI: I guess. BESHTE: We do help other animals. BUNGA: That's right. Just call us the Monkey Movers. KION: Okay. Then let's get go... YUKI: Oh, oh, one more thing. No trees. HISTASHI: Oh, yes. KIYMO: Please. No trees. NABASU: That's right. ONO: I thought snow monkeys loved trees. YUKI: Well, we don't. Tree can be homes for... (SOFTLY) large birds. KION: Anga, show 'em how nice a large bird can be. ANGA: How's that? KION: See if you can find them a place with everything they need. The closer, the better. ANGA: Okay. (ALL SHUDDERING) ANGA: I see a hot spring! It's pretty big! Hmm. Trees. The spring's not far, but it's in the wrong direction for us, and it's got trees. KION: I'm sure it'll be fine. FULI: Fine? Kion, it's out of our way, and it's got trees. KION: So? You heard Ono. Most snow monkeys love trees. (GRUNTS SOFTLY) FULI: Kion. KION: What? FULI: Your scars bugging you, and you don't make the best decisions when it's bugging you. We need to find you some Tuliza. KION: I'll be fine. Follow Anga, everyone we're taking the snow monkeys to their new home. NABASU: Do we have to follow the giant eagle? MAKINI: Don't worry. She's really nice. Besides, she's all the way up there. ONO: (RELAXED SIGHING) Thank you! BUNGA: Hey! Let me in on that! Ooh, yeah. That's the spot. ANGA: Here. KION: Okay, snow monkeys. Welcome to your new home. (SNOW MONKEYS CHEERING) YUKI: Oh, my. It is a big, hot spring, but there are a lot of trees. KION: Yeah, but they're not that close to the spring. YUKI: True. NABASU: It is bigger than our old place. KIMYO: It has herb bushes, too. HITASHI: Maybe we can give it a try. YUKI: Very well. KIYMO: Yes! NABASU: (SCREAMING EXCITEDLY) BOTH: (LAUGHING) YUKI: Mmm. Oh, my. BOTH: (GIGGLING) KION: See? The snow monkeys are happy. FULI: I guess. Just as long as they don't see any... SNOW MONKEYS: Giant Birds! FULI: They're attacking the monkeys! KION: Come on! Stay right there! MAKINI: Get away! Shoo! Shoo! FULI: (GRUNTS) These birds are everywhere. ONO: There's something strange about these birds. ANGA: (GRUNTS) Yeah. They are not birds. BUNGA: They're not? Zuka Zama! Gotcha! Woah! Hey, you're all furry! TAFU: Yeah. So, what? So are you. ONO: Wait a tic. He's a flying squirrel. ANGA: Like I said, not a bird. TAFU: I know I'm not a bird. KION: So, why are you attacking the snow monkeys? TAFU: Attack? Oh, no. We thought we'd do a glide-by and say, "Welcome to the neighborhood" Back to the trees boys. You're scaring the new neighbors. Sorry for the confusion. Mind putting me down? BUNGA: Okay. See you. little guy. TAFU: Cheerio! KION: Snow monkeys, you can relax. They weren't birds. They were... Snow monkeys? BESHTE: Where did they go? BUNGA: Maybe they're hiding in the water. Zuka Zama! Nope. Nobody in here bus us honey badagers. Ah. So warm. Jump in, every... KION: Bunga! We don't have time for this. We gotta find the snow monkeys. (GROWLS) BUNGA: Okay, okay. But you don't knwo what you're missing. ONO: Uh, yes, we do. We're missing four snow monkeys. FULI: I don't see any footprints. KION: Anga. maybe you can spot them from the sky. ANGA: Yup. Found them. They're right down... What? I... I lost 'em. They disappeared. KION: Then we'll find them. (GRUNTS) Ono, stay with Makini. Everyone else, spread out and look for the snow monkeys. BESHTE: Okay, Kion. ANGA: Got it! FULI: Kion, maybe we should stick together. Snow monkeys don't just disappear. It might be dangerous. KION: We're the Lion Guard, Fuli. We can handle danger. FULI: Sure, when we think first, but your scar has been bugging you all day. And without Tuliza, you haven't been thinking clearly. KION: I'm fine, Fuli. I'm the leader of the Lion Guard, not you! And I know what I'm doing. FULI: Do you? BUNGA: Hey! I think I hear something! KION: Let's go. SNOW MONKEYS: (GIBBERING) BUNGA: Yeah. Sounds like snow monkeys. Just can't tell where they... Woah! BOTH: (GASPS) Bunga! BUNGA: I'm okay! And guess what? I found the monkeys! They're hiding in the snow! YUKI: We're not hiding. We fell in, too. And you're heavier than you look. KION: Everyone, this way. ANGA: There's a hole in the snow. Near the big tree. ONO: Must be a tree well. I've heard of those. Loose snow under a tree that you can fall into. BESHTE: Don't worry, Little B. We'll get you out. Uh... Uh-oh. FULI: Beshte, get back! BESHTE: (GRUNTING) BUNGA: It's snowing. (GARBLED) Hey! Catch a snowflake on your tongue! It's fun! YUKI: (WITH EFFORT) No, thank you. BESHTE: Whew! ONO: We need to be careful. The snow around the tree will could bury them if we get to close. KION: Can they climb out? ONO: No. If they move at all, they might fall in deeper. MAKINI: (GASPS) They can't move at all? Somebody should tell them! Bunga! Snow Monkeys! Ono says don't move around! BUNGA: Did she say, "Move around?" Okay. Everybody move around. (ALL SCREAMING) KION: Bunga! Monkeys! BUNGA: We're okay! YUKI: Much better, in fact. ANGA: So, if we can't get close to them... MAKINI: And they can't climb up to us... BESHTE: How are we gonna get them out? KION: (GRUNTS SOFTLY) I... I don't know. Fuli, what do you think we should do? FULI: Me? It's not up to me. You're the leader of the Lion Guard. You know what you're doing. KION: Not today, I don't. You were right. I can't think clearly when my scar's bugging me. I can't trust myself right now. But I know I can trust you. You make the call. BESHTE: What should we do, Fuli? FULI: Um... Ugh. Wait. Right. Ono. Could you fly over the hole and pull them out? ONO: Theoreitcally, yes. Though, I couldn't lift them. FULI: But Anga could. ANGA: Me? No way. FULI: It's the only way. Just fly down the hole, grab Bunga and the snow monkeys, and bring 'em out. KION: Sounds like a plan. ONO: But don't touch the walls, and don't let them move. ANGA: Don't let 'em move? Those nsow monkeys panic like zebras every time they see me. BESHTE: They won't, if they know you're a friend. ANGA: I found 'em a new home. What more do I have to do? BESHTE: Well, you could try smiling. ANGA: Okay. How's this? BESHTE: It's... Poa. ANGA: Okay, I'll do it. (SNOW MONKEYS COUGHING) BUNGA: Yeah. That's me. (SNOW MONKEYS SCREAMING) BUNGA: Oh, hey Anga. What's up? ANGA: I'm getting you out of there. Just don't move, or you'll make the hole deeper. Got it? Now, I'm gonna grab you with my talons... YUKI: Your talons? ANGA: Yeah, and lift you out one at a time. But you've gotta trust me, okay? KIMYO: I trust you. NABASU: Uh, me too. YUKI: I guess we all do. ANGA: Okay, here I come. Okay, snow monkey on top, get ready to grab my talons. YUKI: They're... Sharp. (SNOW MONKEYS SCREAMING) ANGA: No, no, no, no, no! MAKINI: (GASPS) Anga! ANGA: Anga lenga! (WITH EFFORT) Didn't plan on carrying all of you at once, but whatever. BUNGA: Miss me? ONO: (GROANING) BOTH: (GIGGLING) YUKI: Sorry I moved, but you're the first giant bird we've ever met that who's nice. ANGA: Thanks. Oh. YUKI: Thank you, everyone. But... Do we have to go back to the place with all the trees? KION: Well... Fuli, what do you think? FULI: I think Anga can find a place that's really right for them. And some Tuliza for you. KION: I like how you think. Anga, a new place for your new friends? ANGA: Yup. (SNOW MONKEYS CHEERING) (SNOW MONKEYS LAUGHING) BUNGA: Ah. This is the life. BESHTE: You said it, Little B. ONO: Uh-huh. FULI: It's really bugging you, huh? KION: I'll be okay. 'Cause I know no matter how bad it gets, you're on my side. FULI: Always. ANGA: Tuliza? KION: Mmm. Thanks, Anga. Better already. ANGA: And I think I found the next moja kwa moja stone. Just around that slope. KION: Guess we came the long way after all. KIMYO AND NABASU: Anga! NABASU: Play in the Hot Spring with us. ANGA: Um, I, uh... (YELPS) (COUGHING) KIMYO AND NABASU: (GIGGLING) FULI: Should we tell everyone we need to get going? KION: What do you think? FULI: I think they've earned some fun. KION: Me too. Category:Transcripts Category:Season Three Transcripts